Custom Barney Special Films (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney in Winksterland 2 is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in March 5, 1998. It was also a sequel to the first Barney in Winksterland in 1996. Plot One day, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette, and the kids are playing together. But something terrible has happened, the Winkster arrives for revenge and steals Baby Bop's Blankey! It's up to Barney and the gang run to Winksterland to get Baby Bop's Blankey back. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Carlos *Seth *Julie *Emily *Linda *Kim *Hannah *Robert *Chip *Stephen *Jesse *Maria *Keesha *The Winkster Songs #Barney Theme Song #Look Through the Window #Welcome to The Playground (tune to: Welcome the Big Blue House as the Bear in the Big Blue House Theme Song) #Just Imagine #Today We Can Say! #Bubble Bubble Bath! #The Winkster's Song #Try and Try Again #Home on the Range #Buffalo Gals #Little Bunny Foo Foo #This Old Man #Riding in the Car #Castles So High #Old King Cole #Go Round & Round the Village #The Wheels on the Bus #Beep, Beep! Goes the City Bus Horn and goes on Barney's City Bus Driver's Hat #The Ice Cream Shop Song #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #The Pudding Shop Song #Making Ten Shake Pudding #The Eight Green Spots on Barney's Back #Walk Across the Street #Pop Goes the Weasel #Jungle Adventure #The Tiger Song #The Elephant Song #Good Manners #Defeat the Winkster! #My Yellow Blankey #The Quest is Over! #It's Good to Be Home! #Everone is Special #Goodbye, Goodbye (a song from Bear in the Big Blue House with sung with three verses) #I Love You Notes/Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume (except for the costume at the middle, but his Season 3 voice is still there) *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *Riff has his Season 3-10 voice and 1996-2007 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Talent Show". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Imagination Island". *During the song "The Wheels on the Bus", the Barney costume from "Rock with Barney" is used. Also, during the songs "Riding in the Car" and "Good Manners!", the Barney costume from "Once Upon a Time" is used. *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Trading Places!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Ship Ahoy!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Let's Eat!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "I Can Be A Firefighter!". During the scene which Barney and his friends enter to the castle, the BJ voice from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" is used. *The Riff costume used in this home video was also seen in "Shapes". *The Riff voice used in this home video was also heard in "Separation!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The background music used in this home video was also taken from Season 2 episodes. *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. *The version of Let's Play Together! uses the same arrangements from "Barney's Stu-u-pendous Talent Fun", with the same vocals from "Fixing a Hurt Toe". *The version of "The Wheels on the Bus" uses the same arrangements from "Stop, Look & Be Safe!", with the same vocals from "Let's Listen to the Sounds", except "The Horn on the Bus Goes, Beep, Beep, Beep!" was added, "the Barney on the Bus", "the Baby Bop on the Bus", "the BJ on the Bus" and "the Riff on the Bus" verses are added. *The version of I Love You uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Season 2". This was taken from the home video "Barney's Winksterland Adventure", except Riff's vocals are added, because of Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the kids singing the entire song. *During the "I Love You" song, Carlos, BJ, Julie, Emily, and Hannah are on Barney's right, Linda, Kim, Riff, Chip and Stephen are on Barney's left, and Maria, Jesse, Seth, Baby Bop, and Keesha are on the playset steps. *The same Winksterland set used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Winkskterland Adventure!" and "Barney In Winksterland!". *Carlos wore the same clothes Michael wore in "The Queen of Make-Believe!". And his voice is a mix of his voice from "Barney Live! In New York City!" (Pitch -2) and "Room for Everyone!". *Seth wore the same clothes Adam wore in "Rock with Barney". And his voice from the 1999 Shining Time Station Season 7 home video "Riff Goes to the Hospital!" is used. *Julie wore the same hair-style in "Up We Go!" and the same clothes Tina wore in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". And her voice from "Barney's Colorful & Shaped Activities" is used. *Emily wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Safety First!". And her voice from that episode is used. *Linda wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Count Me In!". And her voice from "What's in The Name?" is used. *Kim wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Pennies, Nickles, Dimes!". And her voice from "Is Everybody Happy?" is used. *Hannah wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Pennies, Nickles, Dimes!". And her voice from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" is used. *Robert wore the same clothes in "Barney's Band". And his voice from "Barney's Band" is used. And Also the color of the shirt that Robert wears in "Barney's Band" used in this home video was called the "Green Fantasy Shirt". And the kind of green shirt that Robert wears in "Barney's Band" used in this home video was called *Chip wore the same clothes in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". And his voice from "Is Everybody Happy?" is used. *Jesse wore the same clothes Adam wore in "Rock with Barney". And his voice is silimar to Adam's voice from that episode. *Stephen wore the same clothes Adam wore in "Three Wishes!". And his voice from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" is also used. *Maria wore the same hair-style in "We've Got Rhythm" and the same clothes Julie wore in "I Can Be A Firefighter". And her voice from "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney!" is used *Keesha wore the same hair-style in "Trading Places" and the same clothes Min wore in "Hop to It!". And her voice from "Once a Pond a Time" is used. *This Barney home video was filmed in December 30, 1997. *After the Barney Theme Song, another time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen gong through the school playground. *When Baby Bop, BJ and Riff arrive at the treehouse and greet Barney and the kids, Baby Bop's "Hi Barney! Hi everybody!" has her "Hi Barney!" taken from "Barney Live! In New York City!", except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, and her "Hi everybody!" taken from "Once Upon a Time", BJ's "Hi Barney! Hello everybody!" is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City!", and Riff's "Hi Barney! Hi everybody!" has his "Hi Barney!" voiced by Michael (protrayed by Brian Eppes) from "Picture This!" and his "Hi everybody!" also voiced by Michael (protrayed by Brian Eppes) from "Falling For Autumn!", except both sound clips are mixed with Riff's 1996-2007 voice. *When BJ says "Watch ya' doing?", the sound clip is taken from "I Can Be a Firefighter!". *When Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff greet Barney and the kids, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes including his soccer shirt goes on his tummmy, his soccer shorts goes on his Underwear and bottom, his soccer socks goes on his legs and his feet and soccer shoes goes on his feet too, and Also he is caring his soccer ball on his right arm and greets Min, Tosha and Kathy, and Michael says "Hi" and Kathy, Min, and Tosha said "Hi Michael, what's up?" and Michael says "Hi everybody! I was walking to soccer practice and stop to say "Hello"." because he he ,and the color of his eyes are blue, the sizes of his human knees are thin and the sizes of his human feet are thin too, and the name of the country in Texas, USA in the United States that Michael got his soccer clothes, and his soccer ball is called South Texas, and the name of the country in South Texas in Texas, USA in the United States that Michael got his soccer clothes, and his soccer ball is called The Special Texas Soccer Ball, and on Michael's soccer shirt, It has things including the number 10 and blue and white stripes on it and also on Michael's soccer shoes, It has black and white spots on it) is used. *After "Today, We Can Say", first, the Winkster pops from the tree part of the closet and yells "Surprise! I've found you!". Then, Barney yells "It's the Winkster!". Then everyone screams. And then the Winkster takes Baby Bop's Blankey, causing her to freak out. *During a scene which the Winkster pops from the treehouse, everyone screams and the Winkster takes Baby Bop's Blankey, causing her to freak out, the music from "Barney's Winksterland Adventure!" (when the Winkster pops from the Winksterland building, Barney and his friends scream about him, and he takes the Winksterland card) is used. *When Barney and his friends scream about the Winkster, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Sing a Song a Patrick" (when Patrick is afraid of a book), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice and pitched down to -1, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is being pushed on a red wagon and flies into the sand playpen), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice, BJ's scream is a mix of SpongeBob's screams from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are caught by the cyclops) (Pitch -1) and "Shell of a Man" (when Mr. Krabs' shell lands on SpongeBob's head), except it was mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Riff's scream is the same as Plankton's scream from "Friend Or Foe" (when Plankton is blown down the floor of the Krusty Krab), except it was pitched up to +6, Scooter's scream is the same scream from "Let's Go to the Zoo" (when Scooter falls into the mud puddle), except it was pitched up to +2, Miss Etta's scream is the same scream from "You Can Be Anything" (when Miss Etta get knocked by Scooter's sneeze), except it was slowed down, and Carlos' scream is the same as Mr. Krabs' first scream from "SpongeBob vs. The Big One" (when the big wave sends everyone inn different ways, from Goo Lagoon), except it was pitched up to +7, Seth's scream is the same as Hamiliton's first scream from "The Sandlot" (when the beast prevents the boys from getting their ball back with the stick), except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Seth's 1997-1999 voice, Julie's scream is the same as Marge's scream from "Treehouse of Horror 8" (when Marge falls into an unknown era), Emily's scream is the same as Marge's scream from "Treehouse of Horror 4" (when Marge is scared by Homer), except it was pitched up to +1, Linda's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Skill Crane" (when SpongeBob and the Construction workers are chased by the crane), except it was pitched up to +9, Kim's scream is the same as Tina's scream from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney and his friends are afraid of a bear), except it was pitched up to +2, Hannah's scream is the same as Peach's scream from "Mario Kart Double Dash" (when if Peach and another character get hit by an dangerous item or enemy), except it was pitched up to +2, Robert's scream is the same as BJ's scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen tries to kiss BJ during the Sleeping Princess), except it was pitched up to +2, Chip's scream is the same as Hamiliton's scream from "The Sandlot" (when Hamiliton falls down the treehouse ladder), Jesse's scream is the same as Quint's first scream from "Jaws" (when Quint is eaten by a shark), except it was pitched up to +4 and mixed with Jesse's Late 1997-1999 voice, Stephen's scream is the same as Grapefruit's scream from "Frankenfruit" (when Frankenfruit is killed to pieces), except it was pitched up to +7, Maria's scream is the same as Passion Fruit's scream from "Wishful Thinking" (when Marshmallow is dropped in hot coco for the second time), except it was pitched up to +3, and Keesha's scream is the same as the Goofy scream from "The Extremely Goofy Movie" (when Goofy and his son fly through the air while roller skating), except it was pitched up to +8. *When Baby Bop says "No! No! No!" as the Winkster steals her yellow blankey, the sound clip was voiced by Ojo from the Custom 1999 Season 5 Barney Home Video, "Ojo's Screaming Day!" (September 5, 1998) (when Ojo sees Chip eating her cheese) except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice. *During a scene which Baby Bop cries about her Blankey, the Drama Sting used in some SpongeBob SquarePants episodes like "The Pink Purloiner", "The Gift of Gum" and "Night Light" is used. *When Baby Bop cries about her lost blankey, her cries are the same as Patrick's second cries from "Toy Store of Doom" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are sad that the toy store isn't open yet), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice. *When Baby Bop continues crying about her lost blankey, her cries are the same as SpongeBob's first cries from "My Pretty Seahorse" (when the seahorse leaves), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice. *When Baby Bop continues crying about her lost blankey after she sobs out "And he's gonna turn it into The Winkster blankey!", her cries are the same as Plankton's cries from "Plankton's Regular" (When Plankton is a failure), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 3 voice. *Another time BJ has a muddy accident. Other times would be the Season 3 video "BJ's Muddy Messy Accident (Janurary 23, 1995) and more. *Another time BJ falls or lays down, this time, he trips on a hard rock, and crashes into a big pile of wet mud, getting covered in wet sticky mud on his red cap, his head, his cheeks, his tummy, his arms, his hips, his knees, his legs and shoes. Then Barney helps him take a bath. Then Barney helps BJ change his muddy shoes and red cap to brand new ones (same as the ones before). *During a scene which BJ trips on a hard rock, and crashes into a big pile of mud, the music from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" (when Barney and the kids run away from the scary sounds) is used. *During a scene where BJ sees the bunny rabbit disappears, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Mr. Tenagain and the kids appear from the tree with their ant shoes before the song "The Ants Go Marching") is used. *During a scene where Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids arrive at the castle, the music from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" (when Barney and the kiss arrive at the castle) is used. *When Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids say "Wow!" after Barney uses his magic to put his city bus driver's hat appear on his head, Baby Bop's "Wow!" Hannah's "Wow!" *During a scene where Barney as the City Bus Driver, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids get on the big city bus, the music from "Stop, Look, and Be Safe!" (When Barney ) is used. *After the verse of "The Horn on the Bus Goes "Beep, Beep, Beep!", When Barney says "Beep, Beep!" before the verse of "The Babies on the Bus", the sound clips were a mixed of the ones from "Playing It Safe", "Barney Live! In New York City", "Are We There Yet?", and "Hats Off to BJ". *During a scene where Barney opens the pudding jar, and Chip puts ten shake pudding in the bowl for Baby Bop, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when the kids wear cooking aprons, and Barney wearing a Cooking hat and Michael puts ten shake pudding in the bowl for Baby Bop) is used. *When Chip says "I'll put some in the bowl for Baby Bop, too.", *After the song "I Love You", another time nobody says goodbye at the end, instead, Barney and his friends are celebrating at the classroom. *On the original 1998 release, the preview for this original 1998 home video is announced by Loonette the Clown from the Big Comfy Couch, which who is played by , and she works at Toronto, Ontario, Canada. *On the original 1998 release, It has Barney's Magical Musical Adventure / Barney's Imaginary Vacation! / Barney's Having Tens of Fun! Preview that is announced by Auntie Macassar from The Big Comfy Couch, which who is played by , and she works at Nova Scotia, Ontario, Canada. *The preview for this 2007 re-release is announced by Mr. Tenagain, which who is played by R. Bruce Elliot, and he works at Peterbrough, Ontario, Canada. *In the Paramount/Nickelodeon version, a bonus episode after the home video is "Having Tens of Fun!". *In the 1998 Lyrick Studios and Nickelodeon/Paramount versions of the cover and 1999 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection versions of the cover, the title logo is in the same font as Barney's Big Surprise. Release Dates *March 5, 1998 (Lyrick Studios) *May 23, 1998 (Paramount/Nickelodeon) *July 4, 1999 (Walt Disney Home Video/Masterpiece Collection) Quotes Quote 1 *(after the song "Today We Can Say") *BJ: My friends, we know that this is really cool! *Barney: I agree. *(The Winkster's hooting is heard) *Seth: Who the name of Neptune is that?! *BJ: I don't know! *Barney: Let's take a look! *(The Winkster pops from the tree part of the closet) *Winkster: Surprise! I found you! *Barney: It's the Winkster!! (Everyone screams) *Winkster: I am here to take something I like! (Grabs Baby Bop's Blankey) Aha! A Blankey! *Baby Bop: No! No! No! *BJ: Hey! Give it back! *(The Winkster runs into the school classroom, but BJ follows him. Baby Bop is crying) *Barney: What has happened? *Baby Bop: That Winkster stole my Blankey! (Continues crying) *Barney: I see. *Baby Bop: And he's gonna turn it into the Winkster Blankey! *Barney: Don't worry, we'll get rid of that guy. *(in the classroom, BJ is still chasing the Winkster) *BJ: One, two, three! *(The Winkster runs again, with BJ chasing him out the classroom) *Barney: Get him! *(everyone is chasing the Winkster, but suddenly BJ trips on a rock and crashes into a pile of mud) *Barney: (screaming) BJ!! (the Winkster hides in the play set) Oh no! Are you okay?! *BJ: (gets up on his knees) Yes, but I was all covered in muck and dirt! *Barney: (helps BJ up) I see. But I'll help you take a bath. Welcome to the Playground Transcript for it *Barney: Welcome to the playground, everybody! Now Let's play on it! *(music starts for Welcome to the Playground (tune to: Welcome the Big Blue House as the Bear in the Big Blue House Theme Song)) *Barney: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The Wheels on the Bus Transcript for it *(we fade to them as they see Barney's Super-Dee-Duper City Bus, which is a big purple bus tour) *Barney: Look! There's a big city bus we can ride on! *Hannah: That sounds like a good idea. *Barney: That's right. But before we get on. I'm gonna need my city bus driver's hat! *BJ: That sounds like fun! *Baby Bop: *Barney: Here it goes! *(Barney uses magic to put his city bus driver's hat on his head) *Barney: Ta-Da! *Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, & Kids: Wow! *Barney: I'm a bus driver! Hop on the Bus! *Carlos: Let's get in! * * * *(they *Barney,Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, & Kids: Beep, Beep! Goes the Horn on the City Bus Horn and goes on Barney's City Bus Driver's Hat Transcript for it * * * *Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, & Kids: black The Eight Green Spots on Barney's Back Transcript for it * Goodbye, Goodbye Transcript for it *Barney: Now Let's sing a goodbye song for us! And Here we go! *(music starts for Goodbye, Goodbye from Bear in the Big Blue House) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette & Kids: Hey, this was really fun. We hope you liked it too. Seems like we've just begun. When suddenly we're through. Goodbye, goodbye, good friends, goodbye. Cause now it's time to go. But, hey, I say, well, that's OK. Cause we'll see you very soon, I know. Very soon, I know. Goodbye, goodbye, good friends, goodbye. Cause now it's time to go. But, hey, I say, well, that's OK. Cause we'll see you very soon, I know. Very soon, I know. Goodbye, goodbye, good friends, goodbye. Goodbye. And tomorrow, just like today. The moon, Barney and the Backyard Gang. We'll be waiting for you to come and play. To come and play, to come and play *Barney: Bye now. (music ends as Scooter and Miss Etta go back to the treehouse) Previews 1998 (Lyrick Studios version) Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos Screen (1995-1999) #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure VHS Promo #Lyrick Studios logo (1997-1998) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-Present) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 4 Version) #Barney in Winksterland 2 Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure / Barney's Imaginary Vacation! / Barney's Having Tens of Fun! Preview #Barney's Colorful and Shaped Activities Preview #Joe Scruggs VHS Promo #Camp WannaRunnaRound Preview #Grounding Marsh Preview #Barney's Cooking Fun! Preview #Lyrick Studios logo (1997-1998) 1998 (Paramount/Nickelodeon version) Opening #Paramount Coming Attractions logo #The Rugrats Movie Teaser Trailer #The Yoshi Show VHS Collection #Coming to Nickelodeon logo #The Adventures of Barney & Toy Story Promo #Blue's Clues Coming to Video logo #Paramount Feature Presentation logo #Patamount FBI Warning Screen #Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002) #Nickelodeon Montage Bumper #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 4 version) #Brney in Winkserland 2 Title Card Closing #Seaaon 3 Short End Credits #Walt Disney Television logo (1985-2003, with an early fade at the end) #Nickelodeon Worm logo (animated viarant, with BJ's voice saying "Oh, I am so amazed to see a bunny rabbit running away!" And Barney saying "You are, because bunny rabbits are very important", w/o music) #Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002, still logo) 1999 (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection) Opening #Green FBI Warnings (1997-2000) #Walt Disney Company Intro/Special Preview from Walt Disney Pictures Bumper #Toy Story 2 Trailer #South Park Bigger Longer Uncut! Trailer (if Touchstone made the film, and Buena Vsta released it on VHS) #Coming to Video Bumper #The Adventures of Icobald & Mr. Toad 50th Anniversary #GoAnimate!: Barney's House of Friends VHS Preview #GoAnimate! Zack Gets Grounded the Movie #Feature Presentation logo (1991-1999) #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 4 version) #Brney in Winkserland 2 Title Card Closing #End Credits the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, "Having Tens of un!" Plot Kathy, Min, and Tosha are waving goodbye to the other children, and they play a game of hopscotch while they are singing "One Two Buckle My Shoe". After that, Michael Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Tosha *Min *Kathy *Michael *Mr. Tenagain Songs #Barney Theme Song #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Hello, Goodbye #This Old Man #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #Aiken Drum #The Ants Go Marching #A Big Parade of Numbers #Hello, Goodbye (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 2 voice and Late 1992-1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume (if Season 1's Baby Bop costume and voice is used in this episode! instead of the Season 2 ones). *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name'. *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name'. *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", (except for a pick one of Baby Bop's 1993-1994 costumes of October 19, 1993). *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", (except for a pick one of Baby Bop's Season 2's voices of October 19, 1993). *Tosha wears the same *Min wears the same *Kathy wears the same *Michael wears the same *The same Michael and his voice used in this home video was also seen in the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name'. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name. *The sizes of eight green spots on the Barney costume from the 1993 Season 2 episode of the same name's back were three large spots and five small spots, and the pattern is two small ones were on his upper back, three large ones were on his lower back and the three small ones were his tail. *According to this episode, It has pizzas and spaghettis in Mr. Tenagain's cookbook, and those ones come from a country called Italy in Europe. *Italy where pizzas and spaghettis in Mr. Tenagain's cookbook that came from is passed Nova Scotia, Quotes Quote 1 *(after the song "One Two Buckle My Shoe", ) * * * (as his soccer shoes) (as his right soccer shoe )